The One and Only
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Freddie has loved Carly ever since he met her.  He is "Crazy For This Girl."  My first songfic, Creddie fluff


I know, this is different than what I usually do. In fact, it's my first song-fic ever. But I just thought that this song fits Creddie so well, and I really wanted to write this for them. It also gave me the chance to express my love and opinions on Creddie in a story. And for once, I'm pretty pleased at how one of my stories came out, so I hope you enjoy it. :) ~Never lose hope, Creddiers!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the rights to the song "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan and Jaron.

* * *

><p><strong>The One and Only<strong>

_She rolls the window down,__ a__nd she__  
><em>_Talks over the sound__  
><em>_Of the cars that pass us by_

**Ever since I first met her, I, Freddie Benson, have been in love with Carly Shay. There's just something about her that just makes the two of us seem right together. I don't know if it's the way she smiles when she first sees me, the way she always has the answer, the way she cares about others and puts them before herself… It's hard to tell when she's perfect in every way. But one thing is for sure – she's the only girl **_**I'll **_**ever have eyes for.**

_And I don't know why__  
><em>_But she's changed my mind_

**Before she came along, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone I'd want to spend my life with. I had dated a couple girls, but they were all the same. It wasn't until she came into my life that I knew what true love was like. She opened my eyes to the beauty within. Not only was she stunning on the outside, she was gorgeous on the inside as well.**

_Would you look at her__  
><em>_She looks at me__  
><em>_She's got me thinking about her constantly__  
><em>_But she don't know how I feel_

**She had always just wanted to be friends with me. If you ask me, I think she really just wanted to protect our friendship. I never mentioned it though. I just gave her all my affection, hoping she'd realize that I would do anything for her. At the same time, I don't think she realized how deep my feelings were for her. She must have thought it was just a childhood crush. How could she not realize that it was so much more for that?**

_And as she carries on without a doubt__  
><em>_I wonder if she's figured out__  
><em>_I'm crazy for this girl__  
><em>_I'm crazy for this girl_

**Over the years, Carly dated other people. To say it devastated me that she went for those boys instead of me is an understatement. But she deserved to do whatever she pleased and besides, although it hurt, I knew deep down that her relationships with those guys wouldn't last. They just weren't right for her. So I did whatever it took to be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on after a heartbreak. I dated other people too, you know, to try and get my mind off of Carly. Of course it didn't work, because there's only _one_ girl for me.**

_She was the one to hold me__  
><em>_The night,__  
><em>_The sky fell down_

**Then, a few years ago, I saved her life. She made it out to be a big deal, but I didn't think it was. I did it because I care about her so much. Quite frankly, I would do it again in a heartbeat. She deserves the best in life and nothing less. So then, we shared a short romance after our first kiss. It was a dream come true; I was finally with the girl of my dreams. But then I had to go and listen to Sam. She told me that Carly was only into me because I saved her life. I didn't want to take advantage of her, so that night, I did the hardest thing I've ever had to do – I broke up with her. You can't even start to imagine how upsetting it is, to let go of something you've wanted for ages. **

_And what was I thinking when__  
><em>_The world didn't end,__  
><em>_Why didn't I know what I know now_

**You might think that after all these years of me chasing her and her turning me down every time, that maybe we weren't destined to be. I refuse to believe that though. My dedication is going to pay off one day, and I can guarantee you that I will be her second husband (you know, if being her first husband doesn't work out too well.)**

_Would you look at her__  
><em>_She looks at me__  
><em>_She's got me thinking about her constantly__  
><em>_But she don't know how I feel__  
><em>_And as she carries on without a doubt__  
><em>_I wonder if she's figured out__  
><em>_I'm crazy for this girl__  
><em>_I'm crazy for this girl_

**I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to end up with her. I would wait a lifetime for her. Hopefully, it doesn't come to that, but no matter what happens, I will never give up hope that one of these days, she will realize her feelings for me. Until then, I'm lucky to be such close friends with the coolest girl alive.**

* * *

><p>So... good or bad? Like, I said, it's my first songfic, so please only give me constructed criticism. I can't believe I wrote this whole thing in less than twelve hours (and part of that included me sleeping.) That's really quick for my standards. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :D<p> 


End file.
